Barb Pélissier (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Barbara Inês "Barb" Pélissier is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Physical appearance Barb has green eyes and curly, blonde hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's from Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Barb can wield all weapons that Maxi uses. Fighting Style Barb is a young knight so she always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Barb throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Barb punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV Series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage When Barb is trained to a knight, Barb wears red knight armor, a white heavy belt, and a white cape. Toshiyuki Endo stated that Barb might be too heavy to wear leg armor, so he made her wear red tights and red short boots to make her move faster. When not on the job, she wears the same outfits that her sisters wear, but red. Soul Calibur IV Barb wears an red elegant dress with white trimmings and a slit on the left side, red gloves, red tights, and red boots. Soul Calibur V Barb's outfits in this game are similar to those ones from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Knight) Name: Barb Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (10,16) Lower Torso: Formal Shirt (36,22) Upper Torso: Shadow Armor (02,20) Arms: Punisher's Gauntlets (02,20) Shoulders: Iron Pads (02,20) Neck: Witch's Cape (01,14) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 02,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (36,23) Feet: Iron Leggings (02,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 10,16 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Dark Costume 2 (Servant) Name: Barb Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (10,16) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (02,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (02,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (02,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 10,16 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,22 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 3 (Playful Girl) Name: Barb Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (10,16) Upper Torso: Witch's Robe (02,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (02,20) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (36,22) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (02,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 10,16 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,22 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Relationships *Younger sister to Kylie. *Older sister to Cory. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Siegfried. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Barb's rivals are Raphael, Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. *Barb's favorite hobbies are fighting with a nunchaku, having people do some training, and hanging out with friends. *Barb's voice is high-pitched and sounds like a young girl. In Soul Calibur III, her voice was slighty low back then. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''A futile effort.'' *''You're quite a disgusting sight to behold.'' *''I'm going to put an end to your annoying cries.'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''See? I told you that it's futile.'' *''If you don't hurry up and run away, I'm going to kill you.'' *''Why don't you hurry up and disappear?'' *''Don't expect to get away that easily.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay. *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''You fool!'' *''Die!'' *''How irritating!'' *''How slow are you?'' *''You idiot!'' *''Hey, what the matter?'' *''Feel the pain!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What, are you afraid?'' - Taunt *''Such a wasted effort.'' - Taunt *''Guh!...'' *''What was that?'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Barb's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).JPG 100 1537.JPG|Barb's 1P costume 100 1538.JPG|Barb's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 1539.JPG|Barb's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 1540.JPG|Barb's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 1543.JPG|Barb's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h48m25s14.png|Barb (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h32m09s85.png|Barb (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h33m08s244.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h33m32s127.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h33m56s228.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h35m22s10.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h35m59s221.png|Barb (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Barb's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).JPG 100 3195.JPG|Barb's 2P costume 100 3196.JPG|Barb's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3197.JPG|Barb's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3198.JPG|Barb's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3200.JPG|Barb's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h35m18s23.png|Barb (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h35m45s5.png|Barb (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h35m55s112.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h36m15s10.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h36m34s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h37m16s76.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h37m31s38.png|Barb (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters